The present invention generally relates survival gear and more particularly, a life jacket.
The use of emergency position indicating radio beacons for locating personnel stranded at sea or on land are well known in the prior art. Typically, the device is battery powered, compact, and when turned on, a device will transmit radio waves at predetermined frequencies, typically 121.5 MHz and 243 MHz, which are guard channels that are listened to for emergency situations. By sending out an emergency signal at these frequencies, the Coast Guard and other surrounding people who are alerted to the guard channels are aware of the emergency and can use the frequency transmissions for locating the downed personnel.
However, transmission of the beacon merely provides a signal that requires triangulation by emergency craft. The need to hone-in on a signal, without further information, may cause delay because of the lack of more exacting location information.
Additionally, when stranded at sea, one is exposed to a multitude of environmental hazards. Aside from drowning, a stranded individual may risk harm from being exposed to the water itself. Hypothermia can set in when extremities are exposed to water temperatures below cord body temperature over a prolonged period. Additionally, salt water may draw water from exposed skin leading to potential dehydration.
As can be seen, there is a need for a more exacting location system for water-born survivors, and a hydration system. It can also be seen that a need exists for a life jacket that protects an individual from prolonged exposure to the elements.